


Thank You For Loving Me ( A Hawaii Five-0 Drabble Series)

by DiamondDoll87



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDoll87/pseuds/DiamondDoll87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life was complicated but also simple. Sometimes love was easier to find than one expected. Sometimes the person who feels the most wrong for you, completes you the most. A collection of H50 drabbles with most pairings imaginable. All between 500 and 2000 words. These are in no particular order. I take prompts as well.</p><p>Chapter 1 - All of Me (Steve/Kono, T)<br/>Chapter 2 - One More Night (Danny/Cath, NC-17)<br/>Chapter 3 - It’s Alright Cause You’re All Mine (Steve/Danny, M)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All of Me (Steve/Kono)

**All of Me**

 

-*-  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
-*-

 

Tonight had been too close of a call. 5-0 was already two members down with Danny and Lori enjoying their honeymoon in Maui, so taking on an armed drug cartel with just Kono’s sniper rifle and his own Sig-Sauer had been a reckless, too reckless even for him. His arrogance had almost resulted in the death of the woman who had become his reason of getting up in the morning. Kono, so fucking smart, beautiful and loyal, had followed his lead without question and his judgement had let her down. He could almost hear Danny in his head, scolding him for being an irresponsible idiot who needed a keeper.

“I’m fine. Honest,” Kono said, interrupting his thoughts and sitting next to him on the narrow bench in the 5-0 locker room. She gently laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“I let you down. I…I’m so sorry Kono. You could have died, all because of me,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around lithe body, basking in her warmth. This thing between them so still so new that holding her so close felt like the most precious thing.

“People shooting at me is a daily occurrence boss, I knew what I signed up for.”

“You don’t want to yell at me for this, not even a little bit?” Steve asked, pulling her tighter against him, needing to reassure himself that she was indeed fine and right there and not going anywhere.

“Brah, when Danny gets back, he’ll do enough yelling for both of us. I can wait a few days,” she laughed, her whole face lighting up.

“Watching you go down, it scared me half to death. I didn’t protect you today, not the way I should’ve. All I kept thinking was, I wasn’t going to lose you, not now, not before I tell you how I feel about you.” Steve paused for a moment, hoping she would realize just how much he loved her. He didn’t think he could say it, not yet anyway, but he had a hunch she already knew. Kono was perceptive that way.

“Steve, I love you like pupule but I’m okay, really. Today was dicey but this is what I was trained for. I love being a cop and facing gunfire comes with the territory. For this, us, to work, you gotta treat me the same way you treat Danny or Chin. I’m all in this, but I don’t need you to protect me.” Kono said, bringing her lips against his for a brief, sweet kiss.

Steve was still savouring the kiss when she rose and untangled herself from his arms. “If your pity party is done for the day boss, wanna join me in the shower before Chin comes back securing the crime scene?” Kono laughed and discarded her earth-coloured Henley and started sauntering towards the shower stalls. That was one offer Steve wasn’t about to turn down. Shower sex with Kono was his favourite after all and she knew it.

-*-  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
-*-

 

Fin


	2. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the biggest mistakes feel the most right. Danny/Cath, NC-17.

**One More Night**

 

-*-

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".

Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.

-*-

 

Screwing your partner’s pseudo-girlfriend wasn’t the smarted life choice Danny Williams had made recently. Catherine Rollins was not the kind of woman Danny had come accustomed to. Rachel, and Gabby to an extent, were elegant, soft-spoken women. Cath was all fire and passion that threatened to consume him whole. He knew rationally that it was wrong to sleep with Cath but giving it up wasn’t an option either. Every time he took the pretty brunette to bed, he swore to himself this was the last time. Just this one night and then he’d stop. Just this fix and then his addiction were cured.

 

He wasn’t in love with Cath and he didn’t think she loved him either. Maybe that was the reason why this worked. Messy emotions like love and affection weren’t part of the equation. It was sex, just sex or so he kept telling himself.

 

“We really should stop doing this before Steve finds out,” Danny said, gasping as her sharp teeth found a particularly sensitive spot in his neck.

 

“If you can still think and want me to stop, I obliviously have to up my game,” Cath said, burying her hands in his hair and bringing their lips together for a heated kiss. With every wet, intense kiss, it became harder and harder to think.

 

Before he knew it, her nimble fingers had unbuttoned his blue dress shirt. He was thankful she hadn’t ripped this one; he was running out of excuses for his ruined shirts.

 

Without warning, she slid to her knees and unzipped his pants. When she started mouthing his cock through his boxers, Danny officially stopped thinking. Stopped caring about everything, nothing mattered at this moment except this. Soon his boxers joined the rapidly expanding clothing pile on the floor and she took his hardness into her wickedly talented mouth.

 

Cath was way too fucking good at this and knew exactly how to make him crazy. Or crazier than he already was. Her warm, wet mouth felt silky smooth on his dick and if she kept this up, he wasn’t going to last.

 

With his brain function rapidly diminishing, he pulled her off of him and to her knees. They stumbled to the large bed in the middle of the motel room and Danny found himself pushed unceremoniously on it. Cath was fucking pushy and he loved it. She took what she wanted and didn’t apologize for it.

 

“I want you to fuck me Danny. I need you to fuck me,” Cath panted as she straddled him, almost arching off the bed when his mouth found her hardening nipple. With one swift move, Danny turned them over, giving him the advantage for the first time tonight. While he enjoyed her dominant side, he could give as good as he got.

 

With shaky fingers, Danny rolled a condom on. He couldn’t help but to steal one more kiss before he entered her. “Cath, you feel so fucking incredible,” he panted, struggling to keep his thrusts slow and steady. He wanted this to last; he wanted to stay buried inside her for an eternity. Soon he was no longer able to keep the pace slow and languid and started thrusting into her hard and fast.

 

“Danny. God. You’re perfect,” she gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him to go faster. As an orgasm tore through her body, Danny felt himself let go, his release building quickly. He never could last when she was making these small, whimpering noises, her face contorted in pleasure.

 

Danny collapsed on top of her, drained and sated. He felt her lips on his temple, a small kiss that felt more intimate than what they had just been doing. A simple gesture that felt so fucking huge now.

 

“Still think this is a mistake?” Cath asked quietly as Danny pulled out of her and disposed the condom before lying beside her on the bed.

 

“I’m hurting the best friend I have in the world. You’re cheating on your boyfriend. Mistake is a good word for it,” Danny stated, with perhaps more bite than he intended.

 

“I don’t regret this Danny.” Cath said, her fierce brown eyes catching his. “And Steve’s not my boyfriend.” She gathered herself from the bed and picked up her lacy underwear that had been discarded on top of the television set.

 

“This can’t happen again. I mean it, Cath. We have to end this.” Danny said, running a hand through his now messy blonde hair in frustration.

 

“You always say that but it’s always you who makes the first move.” Cath said evenly, all dressed now. “I have to go. I had fun Danny,” she said, capturing his lips once more in a passionate kiss.

 

Danny was so fucked. He kept threatening McGarrett with shrinks but maybe he ought to go see someone himself about this. He had clearly lost his mind.

 

As he was trying to locate his underwear, his phone buzzed with an upcoming message.

 

“Being with you is the best part of my day. Right or wrong, I want you Danny. Love Cath.” He was so fucking fucked.

 

-*-

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

-*-

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit goes to Maroon 5 - One More Night.


	3. It’s Alright Cause You’re All Mine (Steve/Danny)

**It’s Alright Cause You’re All Mine**

 

Steve McGarrett was a secure man. He was not prone to jealousy or possessive feelings for a lover. He certainly never had been during his long friends with benefits agreement with Catherine nor with the bartender he had casually dated during his time in Annapolis. He liked them but he had never wondered what they got up to during his absence. Or showing up at their apartment in the morning to see whether they had spent the night with someone else. This thing with Danny however felt different.

 

It had been different from the beginning. After he had hijacked the New Jersey detective to join his taskforce, it had been a bumpy road to the best friendship of Steve’s life. Danny filled all the dark parts of his life with laughter, happiness and relentless mocking.

 

The jealousy thing was getting out of control. Last night, when Danny had been giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life and had done something particularly inspired with his tongue, all he could think about was how many others had he practiced that one with. He hadn’t dared to ask, he was sure Danny would have stopped blowing him if he had.

 

Now sitting at the coffee table together having breakfast, he couldn’t help but to study his partner who had his nose buried in the sport section of the newspaper. Everything was so easy for Danny. He could talk for hours, about everything and nothing. All his feelings were right in the open but he also seemed to read Steve like a book.

 

“Alright, McGarrett. What gives? You’ve been staring at me for 5 minutes. Do you know how long 5 minutes is to creepily stare at someone with a faraway look in your eye?” Danny said, his lips curving into a sly smirk.

 

“How many men have you been with before me?” Steve asked, before his brain could override his mouth. Danny stared back at him with the most unimpressed expression on his face.

 

“How many men have you been with?” Danny shot back and Steve really should have expected that one. When had Danny made anything easy for him?

 

“Maybe I don’t have a right to ask you that but I’m not good at this. Relationships. I told you that from the beginning. I never got emotionally invested before, but this between us, this is different. I want to just be with you and I don’t want there to be any secrets. Please Danno, humour me, this one time.”

 

“Firstly, don’t use my daughter’s nickname for me when discussing anything having to do with sex. Secondly, I humour you all the time. You drive my car, like a maniac I might add and I stopped looking like a professional at work when you started your vendetta against my ties. You can stop with the jealous Neanderthal face you’ve got right now. You are the only person I’m sleeping with but nothing good comes from exploring the ex file this early. I certainly don’t want to know how many lieutenant-with-benefits you have on your record. If I blow you before work, will you stop this nonsense?” Danny said with an exasperated huff. The man was impossible to co-exist with.

 

Steve wasn’t prepared to give up just yet but as soon as Danny’s fingers found the first button on his cargo pants, he was willing to shelf this conversation for a later time. He would get to the bottom of this, well as soon as Danny was done blowing him.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit goes to John Legend - All of Me.


End file.
